Chinatown
Chinatown= Chinatown, Los Angeles is an Asian community and market place that events from two of the movies in the Puppet Master franchise take place in. During World War 2, Danny Coogan lived above a Chinese restaurant in a small poverty apartment with his mother Elma Coogan and big brother Don Coogan. Don promised his mother that after he was done fighting in the war he would get enough money to get them out of Chinatown. There were two locations in Chinatown that were operated by undercover Nazis and Japanese soldiers. The first location is the Chinese Opera House the second is Freuhoffer's Lab. Appearances *Puppet Master: Axis of Evil *Puppet Master: Axis Rising *Puppet Master: Axis Termination (Mentioned) |-| Facility= Freuhoffer's Laboratory is at an old warehouse hidden in Chinatown, Los Angeles that Commandant Heinrich Moebius, Uschi and SS soldiers turned into a laboratory and are holding Dr. Freuhoffer hostage and forcing him to create a device that resurrects fallen soldiers. Moebius kidnaps Chinese residents that are in the town to use as his test subjects. It is at this building that Tunneler is being held prisoner and experimented apon and Dr. Freuhoffer builds the Nazi puppets. There is three rooms, the main room with the resurrection device, a workshop and Moebius's office. When Moebius catches Uschi flirting with the doctor, he shoots her in the laboratory area. When Danny Coogan and Beth join forces with Sgt. Stone and re-build Six-Shooter they attack and kill the Nazis in their warehouse lair and rescue Tunneler. The building is then blown up and destroyed by Kamikaze. Appearances *Puppet Master: Axis Rising *Puppet Master: Axis Termination (Mentioned) Gallery 428799 4460731202375 36994823 n.jpg austhideout.png austhideout1.png z cn facility (4).jpg z cn facility (3).jpg z cn facility (2).jpg z cn facility (1).jpg |-| Opera House= The Chinese Opera House, in Chinatown, Los Angeles is the location where three Japanese saboteurs Ozu, Buta and Nozoki-ya and two Nazi spies Max and Klaus are planning their attack on Mr. Gifford's weapon's factory. Ozu chose this location as her hideout because she thinks most Americans cannot tell the difference between the Chinese people in Chinatown and her and her Japanese soldiers. Klaus breaks into Danny's home and kills his mother and brother, and kidnaps and holds his girlfriend Beth there. Danny and the puppets rescue Beth and kill the two Japanese soldiers and two Nazis, but Ozu steals Tunneler and escapes. Appearances *Puppet Master: Axis of Evil *Puppet Master: Axis Rising (Mentioned) |-| Coogan Residence= The Coogan Residence is the house in Los Angeles, California during the second World War that Danny Coogan and his mother Elma Coogan and his big brother Don Coogan live. In Axis of Evil, the house is a small apartment in Chinatown, but on the sequel Axis Rising, it's a regular house in a regular neighborhood. It is unknown if these are supposed to be the same house or if it's a mistake. Don and Elma were shot dead by the Nazi Klaus at this house and Sgt. Stone and Beth stay with Danny there. This is also the house where Ninja was first bought to life. Appearances *Puppet Master: Axis of Evil *Puppet Master: Axis Rising Gallery The Coogan Residence in Axis of Evil (small apartment above a Chinese resturant).png|The Coogan Residence in Axis of Evil (small apartment above a Chinese restaurant) Category:Locations Category:United States